The present invention refers to a device for the apportioned delivery of liquids.
A device of this type is known from EP Patent 0 132 628 (and the parallel U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,285). In that case, the apportioned delivery is effected through an outlet tube in a low position; it takes place only upon turning the device upside down for the second time. For this purpose, the device, formed by a cup-shaped housing, is divided by a substantially, transversely extending partition wall into an upper chamber and a lower. The delivery chamber and the upper chamber are connected to each other by a passage opening. The filling is effected via a feed opening in the upper chamber. The outlet tube terminates above the partition wall. An air passage is furthermore formed in the upper chamber. The outlet tube extends close to the bottom of a beaker which surrounds the discharge chamber, leaving the necessary flow path. This leads to the existence of a double wall and thus an increase in the expense of the device which is conceived of as a typical mass production article. The injection mold is also relatively complicated.